beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Showdown!!
is chapter 84 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary At Saint Ishiyama Academy, the principal senses the presence of Demons and depends on Saotome to handle them. Saotome had left his noodles behind on top of the construction zone he was sitting on and disappeared. Meanwhile, by a construction zone, Tōjō becomes excited as Izuma releases his Demon powers and proclaims to be at full power. Shizuka spectates the two with concern. Oga, Beelzebub and Hilda have just witnessed Hecadoth capture Kunieda and introduce himself. Hecadoth asks Oga what it takes for a Demon to form a contract with a Human. Oga wonders if Hecadoth was the kind of person En mentioned, a Demon looking to assassinate Beelzebub. Realizing that he’ll be done for if he answers incorrectly, Oga proudly proclaims having carried a Demon King for six months already and that it takes a smile to form a contract. Hecadoth corrects him, stating that blood is needed and that Demons had always needed it from humans to control them, that is, to make a blood pact. Trying to assert his knowledge of this, Oga claims he meant blood when he said smile. Oga wonders when he made a contract with Beelzebub and thinks that spilling blood himself was that time. Hilda tells Oga to distract Hecadoth while she tries to save Kunieda. Overhearing her, Hecadoth taunts Hilda, claiming that he can still defeat her without a contract. Hilda tries to execute their plan, but Oga stops her, mentioning his intent of sending him home ashamed. Hilda warns Oga that he is too weak and tries to apologize to Beelzebub for referring to him. Hecadoth taunts the two, claiming he will start to make his contract with Kunieda. Hilda insists to Oga that they will execute her plan, where Oga will distract Hecadoth. Oga complies in exchange for assurance that Hilda will rescue Kunieda. Hilda encourages Oga not to die, contrary to her usual attitude towards him. As the two get ready to engage Hecadoth, Oga remarks that this has been their first time working together, while Hilda threatens to kill him if he lets her down. Under Hecadoth's awareness of his plan with Hilda, Oga sends an electric shock at him, whom is fascinated at how Oga has been able to master Beelzebub’s powers. Easily, Hecadoth dodges it. Oga sends another shock towards him, whom dodges again and creates a crater in the road. From behind, Hilda manages to sever the link of aura between Hecadoth and Kunieda. Oga successfully captures Kunieda and is just about to praise Hilda when Hecadoth manages to drive a spear through her. Hilda finally realizes Hecadoth's true intent: to murder her and get to Beelzebub easier. Hecadoth confirms this, calling Hilda his greatest obstacle and proclaiming his deeds are for En. Meanwhile, at an arcade, En loses another game again as Izabella, Yolda and Satura stand by him. He asks Satura for more money, to which she claims they’re out of it. Characters in order of appearance #Genma Isurugi #Hidetora Tōjō #Kaname Izuma #Shizuka Nanami #Aoi Kunieda #Hecadoth #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub #Hilda #En #Izabella #Yolda #Satura Navigation Category:Chapters